1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management software. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a Siebel Preference File (SPF) template file update utility.
2. Related Art
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) is an industry term for software applications that help enterprise businesses manage customer relationships in an organized way. An example of a CRM application would be a database containing detailed customer information that management and salespeople can reference in order to match customer needs with products, inform customers of service requirements, etc. Siebel is a commonly used brand of CRM software (Siebel is a registered trademark of Oracle Corporation and/or its affiliates in the United States and/or other countries).
Siebel SPF files are UTF-16LE files with embedded row ids and checksums used to store user preferences such as View Lists, Tab Layouts, etc. These files are used to control the layout of the Siebel GUI for individual users. In order to be able to use an existing SPF file as a template for other users, the embedded user row ids within the SPF file must be replaced with the target user's id and all checksums for each category must be updated. No known automated solutions exist for modifying a given SPF file for a particular Siebel user.